


Oh That's Right

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2019 Bonus Round Fills [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Poetry, yes these two are incapable of just realizing they have feelings for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Prompt: tell me why
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Sportsfest 2019 Bonus Round Fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757266
Kudos: 14





	Oh That's Right

Tell me why  
Why did we ever start bickering?  
Oh that's right  
Because I couldn't stand you

Tell me why  
Why did we have to go the same college?  
Oh that's right  
Because we were destined for this

Tell me why  
Why did we care about one upping each other?  
Oh that's right  
Because I can't stand to lose to you

Tell me why  
Why did we start hanging out more?  
Oh that's right  
Because of our obsession with each other

Tell me why  
Why do I look forward to seeing you?  
Oh that's right  
Because I want you in my life

Tell me why  
Why do I want you in my life?  
Oh that's right  
Because I want there to be an "us"

Tell me why  
Why do I want there to be an "us"?  
Oh that's right  
Because I want to kiss you


End file.
